Sobrevivir a dos novios
by uutopicaa
Summary: Hace un tiempo quise leer fics relacionados a la saga. Busqué en inglés y en español pero, el resultado me decepcionó. Dentro de lo poco que encontré, la mayoria estaba mal escrito. Entonces, me decidí a armar esta pequeña saga de capítulos aislados, no correlativos, que cuenten diversos episodios en la historia de Sadie, Anubis y Walt. Intenté respetar el estilo del autor.
1. Chapter 1

S

A

D

I

E

Esto de tener dos novios fusionados era bastante confuso. Por momentos, no sabía a cual de ellos le estaba hablando aunque, poco a poco, me acostumbraba a la situación.

En un comienzo, la idea me había resultado perturbadora y embarazosa pero, descubrí que no era tan temible como imaginaba.

Sé que lo que voy a contar ahora no es tan importante la historia de cómo nuestro padre se convirtió en Osiris o la de cuando Carter y yo salvamos al mundo de ser devorado por una serpiente gigante. Sucede que me quedó la costumbre de realizar estas grabaciones. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, un día sirvan para inspirar a otras jóvenes magas a enamorarse de la persona equivocada.

Como les estaba contando, esto de salir con dos chicos al mismo tiempo era mejor de lo que pensaba. Por momentos, Anubis se encontraba ausente, dejándome tiempo a solas con Walt y, otras veces, mí querido Dios del papel higiénico y los funerales se aparecía ante mí, en uno de esos tétricos sitios de muerte de los que no quería saber nada, para tener una cita a solas. Agradezco a los egipcios por haber separado el alma en cinco partes, eso me facilitaba enormemente el noviazgo.

Volviendo a la historia, les quería contar sobre una de las mejores citas que he tenido hasta el momento.

-Ven conmigo.-Insistí.-Va a ser divertido y, después, podrías invitarme a cenar o algo así.-Llevaba semanas intentando convencer a Walt de asistir al concierto de Green Day conmigo. Nunca había estado en las presentaciones de la banda, si bien tenía todos sus temas en mi Ipod.

-Ya te dije que no es mi estilo de música.-Se quejó.-Dile a Carter que te acompañe.-

-Carter tiene una cita con Zia.-Contesté. No quería ir sola por miedo a ser atacada en la multitud.-Quiero ir.-Insistí.-Enserio.-

-Yo te acompaño.-Respondió mi novio repentinamente. ¿Había cambiado de opinión? No, se trataba de Anubis. –Acabo de fijarme y, aunque no lo creas, el estadio fue construido en el terreno donde se incendió una granja hace casi ciento cincuenta años. Hubo varias muertes.-Sus comentarios me ponían los pelos de punta. Cada vez que planeábamos una cita a solas, sabia que estábamos caminando en un sitio de muerte. En general, le pedía al Dios de los funerales que no me contara al respecto.

-¿Te gusta Green Day?-Pregunté, algo sorprendida. Sólo por esta vez, ignoraría la idea de encontrarme con fantasmas.

-No.-Admitió mi novio inmortal.-Me gusta la chica que quiere ir a ver Green Day.-Sonrió, o sonrieron. Nunca puedo saber como funciona eso de las almas fusionadas.

-Gracias.-Me acerque a él, o a ellos. –Esto es para Anubis y sólo para él.-Besé la mejilla de Walt. [Si Carter, ese fue el motivo por el cual encontraste a Walt sentado en la cocina comiendo chocolates y mirando películas románticas a la madrugada. Soy una mala novia]

La cuestión es que saqué las entradas para esa misma noche. Mi plan original era asistir al concierto en San Francisco pero, faltaban casi dos semanas para ese y, dado que podíamos viajar por la Duat, compré entradas para verlos en Miami.

Llegué al estadio cuando las puertas acababan de abrirse, Anubis me esperaba en la fila. De algún modo, se había ubicado entre los primeros, asegurándonos un lugar frente al escenario. Como de costumbre, mi chico vestía con pantalones oscuros, una camisa negra y el colgante dorado. Me sorprendió verlo sin la campera de cuero aunque, asumí que a los dioses también les afectaba el calor.

-Pensé que no llegarías.-Me dijo, rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos. Ya llevábamos un tiempo saliendo juntos y aun no me acostumbraba al contacto físico. Trataba de ocultar mi vergüenza, si bien mis mejillas me delataban.

-Hola.-Dije, algo avergonzada.

Anubis me analizó con la mirada.-Me gusta tu ropa.-Comentó. Lo cierto era que no sabia como vestirme para una ocasión como aquella, por lo que me había colocado un pantalón negro ajustado, las botas militares y una musculosa con el logo de la banda. Tenía un poco de maquillaje, únicamente delineador, que Bast me había forzado a utilizar.

La gente comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad y nosotros no podíamos quedarnos atrás. Tomé la mano de Anubis y corrimos hasta el escenario, ubicándonos en la primera línea, del lado derecho.

Me apoyé contra la valla y suspiré.-En Internet decía que el recital empezaba a las nueve y, recién son las ocho.-Los pies me dolían de sólo imaginar aquella larga espera.

Anubis sonrió.-Escuché algunos temas de Green Day antes de venir. No son malos.-Admitió. Me alegraba oír aquello. En general, no tenía con quien compartir mis gustos musicales. En mi cabeza comencé a escribir una lista de grupos que quería mostrarle a Anubis.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-Me rodeó con su brazo una vez más y continuó hablando antes que pudiera contestarle.-Estuve estudiando sobre los ritos de cortejo modernos y quisiera saber si entendí algo.-Su tono e voz era juguetón pero, al mismo tiempo, serio.

Asentí con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

-Por lo que he visto gracias a Walt en la televisión, sería normal que yo, siendo tu novio, hiciera esto.-Me atrajo hacia él con cierta brusquedad y clavo sus ojos en los míos. Sentí que me atravesaba con la mirada.

Sus ojos oscuros me enloquecían desde el día en que nos conocimos. Me hipnotizaban y me hacían perder la razón. Él lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello. Le gustaba dejarme paralizada. [No Carter, no son ojos de perro mojado]

Como si se tratara de un embrujo, mis brazos se movieron en contra de mi voluntad, elevándose hasta acomodarse detrás de su nuca. Tragué saliva.

El Dios de los funerales se acercó a mí peligrosamente, sonriendo con sus labios a milímetros de los míos. Cerré los ojos instintivamente, cediendo ante aquel beso largo y apasionado. Fue extraño, era la primera vez que estábamos tan cerca, que lo sentía tan íntimo, a pesar de encontrarnos en el medio de una gran multitud.

Las luces se apagaron así que me separé de él como si ya no me importara su presencia. Era hora del show.

Anubis tarareó algunas canciones mientras yo hacia el ridículo, saltando y gritando alocadamente. Estaba feliz y no me importaba que él me viera en esa situación.

Poco antes de terminado el recital, Billie Joe, el cantante, tomó el micrófono.

-Esta mañana recibí una carta realmente inusual. Estaba escrita en un papiro antiguo y decía lo siguiente.-Sacó un pequeño rollo de su bolsillo y empezó a leer.-No soy un gran fanático de la banda, de hecho, en este momento estoy escuchándolos por primera vez pero, mi novia es, posiblemente, una de sus mas fieles seguidoras. Viajamos hasta Miami desde Brooklyn para verlos esta noche. Es la primera vez que ella asiste a un recital y quisiera que fuese especial.-Concluyó. –La carta era anónima, aunque tenia escrito un nombre.-Se aclaró la garganta.-Sadie Kane, si estás por acá por favor subí al escenario.-

Casi me desmayo en una mezcla de alegría y vergüenza. Corrí por las pequeñas escaleras laterales como cualquier fanática desesperada lo haría, sin voltearme a ver a Anubis.

Me tomé una foto con toda la banda y, luego, me ofrecieron una silla preferencial junto a la batería para poder disfrutar de su último tema. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Cuando el recital hubo terminado, me quedé con la banda un rato, esperando que el público se disgregara. Conseguí numerosos autógrafos y una camiseta gratis. Luego, el guitarrista me escoltó por una puerta lateral.

Anubis estaba allí, esperándome, sentado en el cordón de la vereda. Se puso de pie al verme y sonrió.-Aprendí que a las mujeres le gustan las sorpresas y adoran a sus ídolos.-Explicó.- ¿La profesora Kane considera que pasé de nivel en las clases de cortejo?-

Asentí con un movimiento de mi cabeza y me acerqué a él.-Pasaste con la nota mas alta. Mereces un premio.-Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé repentinamente. Creí haber visto un trueno pero, el cielo estaba despejado así que lo ignoré.

Pocos días después, Green Day subió las fotos que tomamos en su blog. La última me hizo morir de vergüenza. Al parecer, cuando salieron del estadio, me vieron besando a Anubis y nos tomaron una foto. Ese era el rayo que había visto.

La leyenda debajo de las fotos hizo que apagara el monitor. "Esto es amor. La afortunada Sadie Kane y su novio."

Mis amigas en Londres vieron la foto y llamaron a Brooklyn pero, fue Carter quien atendió y se enteró de todo. Gracias a él, en nomo completo se llenó de copias de aquella foto. [Si, te odio]

A pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de esa noche mágica ya que, además de haber conocido a mis ídolos, logré convencer a Walt de acompañarme al próximo concierto.


	2. Chapter 2

W

A

L

T

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Walt Stone y esta es mi primera grabación. [Si, ya sé que no debo ser tan formal pero, me da un poco de vergüenza]

Quería contarles sobre Sadie Kane. Muchos la conocen ya porque ella y su hermano, Carter, han salvado el mundo en reiteradas ocasiones.

Desde que la conocí, siempre supe que era una chica especial. Distinta. Su forma de ser, el coraje que posee y esos hermosos ojos que me encandilan cada vez que [Ouch! Carter, no me golpees. A mi me gusta tu hermana y si, pienso que es hermosa]. Volviendo al tema, Sadie llamó mi atención desde un comienzo. Al principio, me fue difícil acercarme a ella. Tenía miedo de lastimarla.

Por si no lo saben, la sangre de Tutankamon corre por mis venas, al igual que su maldición. Todos los miembros de mi familia mueren jóvenes y, ese fatídico destino, también me esperaba a mí. Por eso, no quería relacionarme demasiado con Sadie Kane en un comienzo. Tenía los días contados.

Sin embargo, algo inesperado ocurrió. Anubis, Señor de los Funerales, también sentía algo por ella. El chacal y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común (Además de nuestro amor por Sadie). Vivíamos a la sombra de la muerte. Él necesitaba de alguien capaz de contener su alma en el mundo humano y me escogió a mí. Cumplíamos el requisito principal, compartir un deseo, un punto de vista.

La decisión fue difícil e implicaba una especie de fusión que salvaría mi vida. Lo hicimos. Ambos nos convertimos en uno solo y conquistamos a Sadie Kane, haciéndola nuestra novia. Así comenzó nuestra historia.

A pesar de esto, últimamente me siento levemente acomplejado. En el pasado, antes de conocer la relación de Anubis con nuestra novia, sentía que podía llevarme el mundo por delante. En cierto modo, era conciente de mi atractivo aunque no me importara. Ahora, temo que Sadie lo prefiera a él ya que, a pesar de estar fusionados, suele salir en citas privadas con el Dios de los Funerales.

Sé que no se trata de una competencia y que Kane tiene suficiente espacio en su corazón para querernos a ambos pero, me siento en desventaja. O sea, Anubis es un Dios. Tiene vida eterna, poderes sobrenaturales y puede cambiar su apariencia cuando se le apetezca. En general, aparece como un chico de tez pálida, cabello oscuro y ropa medianamente punk. [Carter me está diciendo que eso no es punk. No entiendo mucho la diferencia de estilos. No importa]. A lo que iba es que Anubis no se ve como un egipcio y, muchos menos, como un humano con cabeza de animal. Tiene la apariencia misteriosa que a tantas chicas les encanta. Él puede convertirse en cualquier cosa que Sadie quiera. No es justo.

Yo soy un simple humano de piel morena, cabello oscuro y músculos de deportista. No puedo cambiar.

Ahora si, esto es lo que les quería contar:

Desde que vencimos a Apofis, la vida en el nomo se calmó bastante, dándonos excesivo tiempo libre para mantener nuestra vida social. Al principio, Anubis y yo nos sentíamos avergonzados por haber tomado esta decisión sin consultar con Sadie y, ella se había enfadado. Poco a poco, la relación mejoró y comenzamos a salir. La llevé al cine y al parque. Recorrimos varios museos y centros comerciales. Nos divertíamos bastante. Me encantaría decir que estábamos solos pero, la verdad es que Anubis siempre fue una parte indivisible de nuestras citas.

Creo que Sadie no lo nota. Como el Dios de los funerales se encuentra en mi interior, ella solo ve mi rostro y se olvida de su presencia. Pero esta allí y es quien me da ánimos para tomar la mano de nuestra chica e, incluso besarla. En parte, le debo mi coraje a la hora de afrontar una relación.

Lo que me molesta es que, últimamente, Anubis ha invitado a Sadie a bailes, conciertos y otras actividades que se realizan en sitios de muerte, donde él puede aparecer sin problemas. Yo no estoy ahí. Tienen total intimidad.

Posiblemente, mis celos no tengan fundamentos pero, me molesta la situación. Yo comparto a Sadie a cada momento y él puede tenerla para si.

Estoy seguro que Anubis está escuchando esta grabación conforme la realizo. Lo siento, no quiero lastimarlo ni culparlo, únicamente intento expresarme.

[Okay, entiendo.] El Dios de los funerales me acaba de contar su punto de vista. Dice que a pesar de estar presente en mis citas con Sadie, él se encuentra dentro de mí y tiene escaso poder de decisión. Por otro lado, no es lo mismo sentir un beso de la chica de sus sueños con su propio cuerpo que a través del mío. Creo que lo entiendo.

Es una situación complicada pero, prometo mantenerlos al tanto de lo que suceda.

Se me hace tarde, prometí a Sadie que la llevaría al teatro. Adiós. Hasta la próxima grabación.


	3. Chapter 3

A

N

U

B

I

S

Mi nombre es Anubis, hijo de Neftis y Set (aunque odie admitirlo). Soy, formalmente, el Dios de los funerales pero, mí querida Sadie me ha nombrado también Dios del Papel Higiénico y de las cosas poco útiles. Debo admitir que no son títulos de mi agrado y que golpearía a cualquiera que me llamase así, excepto a Sadie. Cuando ella se refería a mi utilizando alguno de esos nombres, sin importar si lo hacia con enfado, sonaba bien.

Llevábamos varios meses saliendo y aún me sentía levemente incomodo. Es difícil de explicar. Soy uno de los dioses más jóvenes aunque ya tengo varios siglos. En todo ese tiempo, nunca me había sentido de esta manera. Desde la primera vez que vi a Sadie Kane, supe que era una mujer distinta. Si, se trataba de una simple humana, la humana mas hermosa que jamás hubiese visto. En un comienzo, tardé en demostrarle mis verdaderos sentimientos pero, me alegro de haberlo hecho.

A lo largo de nuestra relación, hemos tenido varias citas. Durante ellas, intento mostrarme seguro y valiente aunque, en realidad, me este muriendo de miedo o vergüenza. Suelo hacerla enfadar, en ocasiones, intencionalmente. Me divierte mucho.

Esta es la historia de nuestra primera cita formal, luego de derrotar a Apofis.

Luego de un largo debate conmigo mismo sobre diversos sitios de muerte que, en la actualidad, eran ideales para invitar a una chica, me decidí por un restaurante en Londres. Se encontraba cerca del Big Ben y había sido, en el pasado, una panadería victima del incendio de 1666.

Me había colocado una camisa negra con pantalones grises, nada demasiado llamativo. Llegué al lugar un rato antes de la hora pactada porque había leído en una revista humana que era de considerado de mala educación el dejar esperando a una mujer.

Mis manos temblaban por los nervios conforme se acercaba la hora. No podía dejar de mirar el Big Ben. Sujetaba con fuerza el pequeño ramo de rosas que había comprado para mi novia, pinchándome con las espinas en más de una ocasión.

Finalmente llegó. La chica más hermosa del mundo, mi Sadie. Tenía el cabello rubio alisado, lo cual me sorprendió. Se había puesto un vestido. Si, un vestido. Se la notaba incomoda con aquella apariencia tan adulta. Zapatos de tacos bajos azules, un vestido gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y algo de maquillaje en su rostro. Me mordí el labio, disfrutando de aquella vista.

-Perdón por el retraso.-Se disculpó apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oírla.

-Buenas noches señorita.-Tomé su mano.-Está muy bella esta noche.-Le bese la mano y luego levante la vista para clavar mis ojos en los suyos.

Sadie se sonrojó, me encantaba.-No seas anticuado.-Murmuró.

Reí y le entregué las flores. –Lamento estar pasado de moda, por eso necesito que me des esas clases.-Sonreí.

Junté valor y la tomé por la cintura.-Entremos, no quiero que te enfermes.-

Pedimos una mesa apartada, en el segundo piso del establecimiento. El sitio era hermoso, ambientado con decoración egipcia. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro y pedimos nuestra cena.

No hablamos mucho mientras comíamos. Sadie parecía disfrutar de su cena. Yo casi no probé mi plato. Estaba anonadado, mirándola. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Cuando ella pareció estar lo suficientemente concentrada, moví mi silla junto a la suya y comencé a acariciarle el cabello. Jugaba suavemente con aquellos mechones rubios que tanto me atraían.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó, sorprendida.

Respondí sin pensar. –Disfruto de tu compañía.-

Ella se volteó y dejó la comida a un lado. –Eres un tonto.- Me acusó. –Por eso te convertiste en el Dios del papel higiénico.-

Me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla. –Lo siento, tenias un poco de salsa.-Bromeé. Sadie se ruborizó y volteó el rostro intentando ocultar el color rojizo que comenzaba a formarse.

-Podrías haber utilizado una servilleta. Para eso se inventaron.-

Negué con la cabeza.-No, no podía.-Admití.-Yo soy el Dios de las cosas poco útiles y se me prohíbe usar todo lo que sea realmente útil, como por ejemplo, una servilleta.-Sabia que aquel comentario le molestaría un poco, dado que ella había inventado ese apodo.

Sadié se volteó para reprocharme pero, no le dejé hablar. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, pegando la punta de nuestras narices. La miré a los ojos y ella me devolvió la mirada, con algo de desconcierto. Yo temblaba por dentro, como cada vez que la había besado.- ¿Me odias?-Pregunté. Ella iba a contentar cuando uní nuestros labios. Fue un beso estúpido, sencillo pero largo. -¿Me odias?-Repetí la pregunta.

-Creo que puedo perdonar tu ineficiencia.-Murmuró, avergonzada. Pude notar como Sadie también intentaba ocultar sus nervios. De alguna forma, juntó coraje y volvió a presionar sus labios contra los míos. Me sorprendió. –Tenias un poco de salsa en los labios.-Bromeó.

Ambos sonreímos, en silencio, por algunos segundos.-Estás aprendiendo rápido.-Me felicitó.-Un restaurante caro, flores y un beso inesperado. Creo que acabas de pasar tu primer examen.-

-Voy a seguir esforzándome.-Tomé su mano fuertemente.-Quiero rendir exámenes como este con frecuencia.-Admití.

-El próximo será más difícil.-Me aseguró. No le creí. Ese fue mi gran error.

Pagué por ambos y nos retiramos del lugar. Había comenzado a llover por lo que tuvimos que dar la cita por finalizada. Robé un último beso antes de despedirnos y prometí invitarla nuevamente en menos de un mes.

Quería planear algo especial, distinto. No me había decidido aun cuando la cita se planeó a si misma.

Osiris, mi jefe y, en cierta forma, padre de Sadie, nos invitó a cenar. Había oído que la primera reunión familiar con los padres de tu chica era fatídica. Me asusté.

Ya les contaré lo que ocurrió en otra grabación.


End file.
